


Love Birds

by LeftWingLibrarian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finn POV, Finn and Poe roleplay as Han and Leia, Finn-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Really just a lot of fluff, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Ship Kink, This isn't as pornographic as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftWingLibrarian/pseuds/LeftWingLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s after the second time that Poe jokingly refers to Black One as “the sex-wing.”</p><p>or</p><p>Finn and Poe decide to join the mile-high club in as many starcraft as possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts), [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> This is my first-ever fic, inspired by the wonderful [cicak's](url) NSFW Stormpilot Fridays. Seriously, if you aren't following her for these, you are missing out.
> 
> Special thanks to [beautifullights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights) and [TuppingLiberty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty), who encouraged me to develop my head canon into a fic and read my first draft. This is all their fault and will never be as good as anything either of them have written.
> 
> I also owe a huge debt of gratitude to the amazing [StarMaple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaple/pseuds/StarMaple), who gave me copious notes and helped me shape this into a coherent story. She is one of my all-time favorite fic authors, and I can't believe she was willing to beta this for me. She is just an all-around fantastic person and you should all go read her stuff.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fiction, and first time publishing on AO3. If I have missed a tag or warning, or written something in an insensitive manner, PLEASE let me know. Hope you like it!

It’s after the second time that Poe jokingly refers to Black One as “the sex-wing.” 

“Oh, so are you making this a thing now?” Finn says quietly, grabbing Poe’s hand as they walk back to their quarters from the hangar across the sleeping base.

“Well, yeah, if that’s OK?” says Poe, running his thumb across Finn’s knuckles before bringing his boyfriend’s hand up to his lips to brush it with a kiss. “I mean, being in my bird, with you spread out naked underneath me, muscles rippling as your head tilts back with a groan…” Poe’s voice has dropped to a low purr and he’s moved in closer, brushing his lover’s shoulder. “Your perfect cock filling me up while your long, strong fingers wind their way through my hair, coupled with the tiniest of possibilities that we might get caught? Buddy, that fills pretty much _all_ of my kinks. But if you want us to stay strictly in the bedroom…” he says, suddenly brightening and pulling away teasingly.

Finn realizes they’ve stopped and he’s simply staring at Poe, mouth slightly open and breathing harder than he should be from a simple stroll. He’s half hard again, despite just coming— rather spectacularly— in the manner Poe’s just described. It’s all he can do to latch onto his lover’s last word. 

“Yes. Bedroom. NOW,” he says, tugging Poe along and dragging him back to their quarters at a much brisker pace. “And if you want it to be a thing, it’s a thing. I like it, too,” he adds, glancing back at Poe with a soft smile.

They don’t sneak out to the hangar _every_ time they want to be together. As exciting as it is, they both really do prefer the privacy, comfort and space afforded by their shared quarters. On a working military base they get more than their fair share of supply closet “Holy kriff Finn, you are so sexy when you talk strategy” or “We’re under attack and Poe is flying off _right now_ and we may only have these last few moments together” quickies. But every now and then, when the hangar is quiet and the bustle on base is experiencing a lull, it’s nice to sneak out to Black One and fulfill Poe’s fantasies.

* * *

It becomes a much-loved private joke between them, making them both completely unable to maintain eye contact whenever anyone mentions X-wings in the command center, on missions… and just about anywhere else.

“Yeah, but an X-wing is just so much easier to maneuver,” Snap says over dinner at their usual table in the mess hall. He’s arguing with Wena, one of the new recruits who favors Y-wings. “Dameron, back me up here.”

“Oh yeah, you can’t beat the X-wing for _thrust_ ,” Poe says, elbowing Finn— who is sitting next to him— with a knowing glance. “And the X-wing just has better _angles_ , so you can hit _just the right spot_.”

Finn’s Muja-fruit juice is in serious danger of coming out of his nose as he snorts. He’s not sure if he’s turned on by his boyfriend’s innuendo, or if he’s going to dissolve into a fit of schoolboy giggles over the dirty joke, but either way, his sabacc face is quickly failing him.

“I think I'm done,” he says, clearing his throat and gathering up his tray. “Poe, how about you?”

“Sure thing buddy, _right behind you_ ,” Poe says suggestively, waggling his eyebrows and following Finn out of the mess.

“What was that?” says Wena, looking to Snap for an answer.

“You know, I don’t think we want to know,” says Snap, watching the two holding hands and giggling over some shared joke that has escaped the rest of the table.

* * *

 

It isn’t until a few months later that they add another starfighter to their “fleet.” They’ve gone off to a mostly-unused corner of the base to do a final check on the unmarked X-wing Poe will be taking on another undercover mission in the morning.

“Well, I think it’s the best we can hope for,” sighs Poe, ducking out from underneath. “Hopefully, this ship— coupled with BB-8’s temporary paint job— will give us enough cover.”

“Looks like you’ve got a temporary paint job yourself,” Finn says fondly, reaching up to wipe a smudge of blue paint off Poe’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss. “I hope so, too,” he adds, with his brow wrinkling into a worried frown. 

“Hey, love, don’t think like that.” Poe runs his thumb over the crease between Finn’s eyes before pulling him in for a comforting hug.

“I know. I just worry about you. Especially when you are going solo,” Finn replies, tucking his head into Poe’s neck and holding him tight.

“And you think I don’t?” Poe says, tilting Finn’s chin up so their two pairs of deep brown eyes lock. “Buddy, I worry every second we’re apart. I’m an absolute _mess_ whenever you are out on a mission without me. But that’s part of the job, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs, “I wouldn’t want you to be anything but the dashing, reckless, laser-brained, thick-skulled…” Poe cuts off his list with a deep kiss.

The kissing quickly takes the desperate edge that comes before they head out for missions without one another. Sweet and tender, but cut through with the biting knowledge that no mission is a guaranteed success. Kissing escalates into panting, groping and rutting against one another, and Finn is just about to pull away and suggest they head back to their quarters when he feels Poe’s hot breath on his neck whispering, “Do you want to take this inside?” 

He pulls back to see Poe, curls tousled and lips red and swollen, gesturing up to the ship with his (very suggestive) eyebrows.

“Yes,” Finn breathes, and and turns to race Poe in the clamber up into the X-wing. He’s gotten much faster at scaling that ladder in the last few months. Once inside they don’t bother shutting the hatch, in a hurry to shuck off their clothes and feel skin against skin. 

“I’ve been wanting the taste of you in my mouth all day,” Finn says, roughly kissing Poe while shoving him back into the seat and unzipping his fly. The nervous tension before one of them heads out on a mission always makes him want to spend every possible second tangled up with his lover, almost as if the galaxy won’t find them if they can stay sheltered in one another’s embrace.

“Oh buddy, you have no idea,” gasps Poe, happy to sit back and take in the sight of his lover going down to his knees before him and trying to cram himself down around the floorboards. It’s always a tight fit for two. “You’ll have to go to the left though, the nav panel’s on the other side because this bird is an older model—”

Poe suddenly sits up, eyes gleaming, startling Finn and causing him to fall back into the control panel. 

“Finn, this is a T-65 and Black One is a T-70.” He looks at Finn with excitement, expecting him to catch onto… something?

Finn leans back into the console, feeling confused, but he can tell that this is clearly important somehow. “Yeah, babe? Is… that OK?”

“It’s MORE than OK! It means we’re going to have a SECOND SEX-WING! Sex-wing 2! And why stop there? Let’s see if we can fool around in every model in the Resistance fleet!”

A broad smile spreads across Finn’s face, developing into a deep, throaty laugh as he leans back in. He’s not sure why, but for some reason this crazy, pointless goal of his boyfriend’s has lightened the mood and made him certain that Poe will be back to see it through. He’s starting to think this is a _great_ idea as he gets back to working Poe’s dick out of his boxers.

“Sure babe, if that’s what you want,” he says as his head ducks down and his lips close softly around Poe’s head. He’s unsure whether Poe’s emphatic, groaning, “Yes!” is a real answer or the result of what his mouth is currently doing, but he’s perfectly happy with either.

* * *

And so it begins. It becomes almost a game, trying to find ways to sneak into the other starcraft after hours, dreaming up increasingly odd reasons to take out the various models of freighters, cargo and troop transports that make up the Resistance fleet. Poe starts carrying lube in various pockets of his pants, flight suit and even the dagger hold of his boot, just in case. And if it becomes a bit of a talisman — Finn whispering a tantalizing new location in Poe’s ear as they embrace before the pilot takes off for each major mission — well, Finn _knows_ it won’t keep Poe safe, but it still makes him feel better, knowing his lover has something to look forward to on his return.

Finn particularly enjoys watching his smart-mouthed boyfriend create elaborate reasons each ship is absolutely essential to their mission. Lucky for them, as the Resistance’s best X-wing (SEX-wing, Poe is always quick to whisper under his breath so only Finn can hear) pilot and the top Pathfinder, there are plenty of missions for the two of them. Poe’s so good at it, Finn has almost forgotten that they don’t _really_ need a 20-troop transport to drop him on his quick scouting mission at the planet where they are hoping to build the new base. 

And Poe doesn't stop there. He gets Rey to lend them the Falcon and volunteers for a run-of-the-mill supply run so he can introduce Finn to roleplaying. Finn is rather nervous because A) they both have a lot of unprocessed grief and anger over Han’s death and B) Poe _loves_ to talk about Leia— his idol—  and Finn is slightly worried he won’t stop, or that _it could get even worse_ in the throes of passion. 

“...and then she used her _own chains_ to strangle Jabba! I mean, just think of the strength something like that requires, both mentally and physically.” Poe prattles on. Finn isn’t really listening— he’s heard this monologue before— and his mouth is missing its usual smile as he dwells on thoughts of Solo. “Do you think she was using the Force without knowing it? I’ve always thought so,” Poe continues. “Finn, love, you there?”

“Yeah, babe,” says Finn, shaking his head to clear it and turning to Poe with a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, this is going to be great. I’m excited.”

And he _is_ excited, but nervous too. He’s still over-analysing his feelings about the situation while he paces outside the bedroom door, waiting for Poe to get ready. They have plenty of time before the Falcon drops out of hyperspace, but it seems like Poe is taking forever and he feels ridiculous dressed in his costume with a blaster-shaped dildo strapped to his thigh. And now that he’s thinking about it, he’s not sure he can ever find white a turn on again after so many years of stormtrooper armor. And will he still be attracted to Poe if he’s in a dress? 

But then the door slides open and Poe is standing before him in _that outfit_ , the diaphanous fabric clinging to his body, slightly transparent and showing the curve of his ass. And while he’s dressed as Leia, his hair is still a riot of curls and his eyebrows are raised in that suggestive look Finn loves and he is still so _Poe_. And then he’s calling Finn a “scruffy-looking nerfherder” and there is only enough blood left in his head for the fleeting thought that Poe has the _best_ ideas. He knows he has a line, too, but he can only remember that “your worship” is part of it, so he manages to force it out breathlessly before lavishing worship on Poe.

* * *

 

“Ow! Kriffing hell, is this thing made for Ewoks?” Finn curses as his head bangs against the transparasteel roof of the tiny ship they are trying to defile, which is clearly made for one person, and a small one at that. 

“I’m not sure,” says Poe, with just a little trepidation. “I’m starting to wonder if maybe it’s Maz’s personal vehicle? She stared at me for a really long time when I asked if she had a ship we could borrow, I felt like she was peering into my soul. Maybe we should call it off this time? And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No, we are doing this,” says Finn, because damn it, Poe made it back safe and Finn is becoming a little superstitious about this whole endeavor and it’s seeming ability to keep his boyfriend alive. Setting his face into a stubborn pout, Finn shoves himself down onto Poe’s waiting cock. “This is happening, now sit back and enjoy it.” 

“Shit, you are sexy when you are stubborn,” Poe manages to gasp before they are both a panting, rutting mess.

When they return the craft to Maz’s castle, she gives them a knowing look that makes them both blush.

* * *

 

Snap also seems to know just a little too much. It probably doesn’t help that they’ve added his ship to their fleet.

Snap was laid up in medbay with a broken arm and a concussion from a bad landing on a scouting run, and had asked Poe to check in on his bird while he was stuck on bed rest. Finn came to find him for dinner and, well, one thing lead to another. A quick hand job and the tantalizing situation— a _third_ sex-wing! And the fact that it is Snap’s and he will never let them live it down if he finds out— left them both spouting like fountains. 

“Hey Snap, how’s she looking?” Poe calls across the hangar to Snap, who has made an unauthorized escape from medbay to pay a visit. “Finn and I, we really gave her a once-over, made sure she was in ship shape, right buddy?” 

“Eh, right,” says Finn, ducking his head so he doesn’t have to meet Snap’s eye. Finn _thought_ he had managed get all the cum from Blue Two’s transparasteel hatch with Poe’s ratty, sweaty tank top, but now he’s realizing there is a telltale smudge on the hatch. He grabs a rag and hops up to start scrubbing, pointedly avoiding Poe’s twinkling eyes. If they make eye contact Poe is going to _lose it_ and then the whole squad, maybe even the whole base, will know about their game. “Looks like maybe we missed a spot.” 

“Yeah, everything looks … great,” Snap says, looking perplexedly between them. “But why did you need to clean the _inside_?”

“Oh, you know, just wanted to be thorough,” Poe says, finally catching Finn’s eye and starting to grin, making him clatter off his perch with embarrassment. “Gotta keep it _clean_ for my man Snap.”

“Poe, we’re late for that… thing. Meeting. You know,” Finn says, grabbing his boyfriend before he can make any more innuendo-laden smart remarks. Snap is showing a concerning interest in the spot he was just cleaning.

“Thanks, guys,” Snap says absently, examining the hatch so closely his nose is almost touching the transparasteel as the two of them break into a fit of giggles as they hurry out of the hangar.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the pick-up, Pava,” Poe comms the flight deck after the airlock has closed, already trying to peel off the white plastoid armor and turning to make sure Finn is still beside him, giving his boyfriend a tight, exhausted smile. 

“No problem, boss. Glad to get you guys out of there without too much drama,” Pava says. “About to jump to hyperspace, so get ready. We’ve got a few hours before we’re back to base. You two go ahead and get some rest.”

“You sure you don’t need me up there to co-pilot?” Poe offers gamely, if tiredly, but Finn can see he’s hoping she’ll say no. 

“Are you kidding? I can pilot a shuttle like this in my sleep, I don’t need any help from you, _Commander_ ,” Pava sasses back. “Just take a break, will you?” Finn can hear the gleeful smile in her voice as she can’t resist adding, “Oh, and boss, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Shove it, Pava,” Poe halfheartedly sasses back, turning to Finn. “You OK buddy?” 

“Yeah, here let me help you with that,” Finn says, turning to help Poe, who is still struggling with his armor. Finn is already stripped down to his black undersuit, because apparently some First Order conditioning never really dies. 

Their mission aboard the _Extinguisher_ has been a tense few hours, but with the data on all remaining First Order ships and their positions in the galaxy, it’s been a fruitful one. Even so, Finn and Poe are too tired from the stress of maintaining their cover to celebrate much, and even Poe’s unstoppable mouth is untalkative. Finn grasps for something to say that will help lighten the mood. 

“So, do we get to add Star Destroyer to our list, even if we didn’t finish?” he queries, trying for a light tone.

“Oh buddy, I am so sorry about that,” Poe says, pulling Finn close and kissing him soundly. “I really wanted to, I just… couldn’t get out of my head, you know?” 

“I could tell,” Finn says tenderly, brushing a stray curl behind Poe’s ear. “That’s what gave me the idea, I thought maybe I could distract you.” He plants a kiss on Poe’s temple and pulls him close. “But it was weird for me, too. Just so surreal to be back in armor, you know? Never expected to do that.”

“Well, there’s nothing to stop us from finishing now,” Poe tries to smirk and waggle his eyebrows, but Finn can tell his heart isn’t in it. 

“Nah, I’m good. I say it counts anyway. I mean, how many chances are we going to have to do it on a Star Destroyer?” he says with a smile before pulling Poe to his chest and burying his face in Poe’s neck, lightly running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “But, could I maybe… just… hold you for a little while? I just want to have you close and remind myself that _this_ is what’s real.” 

“Of course, love,” Poe says, gently rubbing Finn’s back before pulling away to lead him to the shuttle’s pull-down bunk. “That sounds… perfect, actually.” 

They lie down, still fully clothed in their black undersuits, and Finn takes the role of big spoon, pulling Poe close to his chest, wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist and clutching his hand. Exhaustion overtakes them quickly and they begin to drift off. 

“Love you, Poe.” 

“Love you too, buddy. So much.” 

“And babe? No worries about earlier, OK? This is just what I needed.” Finn snuggles just a little closer. “Besides, I’m pretty sure we’ve already debased this shuttle.” He can _feel_ Poe smile at that. 

“Yeah, and you know what else?” Poe murmurs, barely conscious. “This right here is _definitely_ something Pava wouldn’t do.” 

Finn feels a rumble in his chest that might be a chuckle at that, but he’s so tired he can’t muster a full laugh, instead drifting blissfully into unconsciousness with the comforting weight of Poe beside him. 

* * *

 

Poe proves himself the true master of the grand romantic gesture when he manages to convince General Organa that it would be much more valuable to _capture_ a TIE fighter disabled in a dogfight versus destroying it. 

“Where are you headed?” Finn asks as Poe leads him to the outer perimeter of the base following their anniversary dinner. Jess has told him about anniversaries, and how they are important to relationships, so he’s made some special plans and bought some supplies, planning to surprise Poe. He drops his voice and grabs Poe’s hand to pull his lover closer. “I thought maybe we’d head back to our quarters? I, uh, picked up a few things on my last mission that I thought we could try tonight. Make it special, you know?” 

He can tell Poe is momentarily distracted from whatever mission he is on by the offer. 

“Wait, your last mission to Naboo? Kriff Finn, did you visit one of the pleasure houses? Those are legendary! What did you get?” he asks excitedly. 

“Come with me and find out,” Finn whispers in his most seductive voice, sending a visible chill down Poe’s spine. “I think you’re going to like it.” 

“Nope, sorry buddy, no can do,” Poe says, shaking himself and turning to walk determinedly to whatever his destination may be. “This surprise is ours for one night only, tomorrow I have to turn her over for analysis and data mining, so we’ve gotta make tonight count.” 

Finn is utterly confused at this point, but he figures they’ll end up back in their room eventually, so he can indulge his beloved boyfriend in whatever he’s got planned. He’s still thinking about what he’s got planned for Poe back in their quarters and is completely stunned at the sight of the decommissioned TIE. He stands there in complete shock, unable to comprehend that someone would _do something like this for him_. That someone would care enough about him — a former stormtrooper — to do something of this magnitude. And not just anyone. Poe. Poe who is his best friend, his lover, his team mate. The most important person in Finn’s life. Poe who clearly feels the same way about Finn.

“Happy anniversary, love,” Poe whispers, wrapping his arms around Finn and pulling him close to place kisses on the back of his neck. “Is this OK?” 

“Poe, I … It’s beautiful,” Finn says, turning to take his boyfriend in his arms. I love it. I love _you._ ”

“Love you too, buddy. Come on, let’s go re-create our first date,” Poe says, shooting Finn a lecherous leer and pulling him even closer. “Well, not _exactly_ , but you know, fewer things shooting at us, more skin-to-skin contact …” His warm hands start creeping up under Finn’s shirt. “I wanted to peel you out of that armor from the moment you took off your helmet in that hallway, and well, you aren’t wearing armor now, but that’s still the gist of my plan.” 

“Whatever you say, _Commander_ Dameron,” says Finn, feeling himself melt as Poe places soft kisses down his neck. “I’ve felt the same way ever since I saw your eyes light up when you said ‘We’re gonna do this.’” 

“Bud?”

“Yeah?” 

“We’re gonna do this.” 

“Yeah, babe. Yeah, we are.”

* * *

They don’t plan on deflowering Shara’s old A-wing on a visit to Yavin 4, but it happens  anyway.

It’s day four of their week-long visit when Finn wakes up to a soft kiss from Poe. The First Order had been left in scattered fragments after the Second Battle of Jakku— after which Finn is even more determined to _never go back_ to that junkyard— and the war is winding down. Their next mission is to take out a First Order splinter cell operating in the Outer Rim, but there is time for the quick visit to Yavin 4 Poe has been talking about almost since they first got together.

“Morning love, how’s the hangover?” 

“Not too bad, hardly feel it,” Finn says, reaching his hand behind Poe’s neck and sitting up to pull him in for a kiss. He lets his hand linger to play with Poe’s dark curls. “That was an incredible party, your neighbors must be really happy to have you home.”

“That was actually pretty mild,” Poe says with a soft chuckle. “You should see a wedding or a real big celebration. Glad you are feeling OK though, I know it was your first time with Yavinese punch.”

“Well, my boyfriend took very good care of me,” Finn laughs. “But I am really tired. This heat and humidity are _killing_ me. I think all the Force is slowly draining from my body,” he says, sinking back down into the pillows. “How do you stand it? I feel so _sticky_ all of the time, and _not_ in a good way— I know how your mind works,” he chuckles, cutting Poe off before he can make the dirty remark Finn can see smirking behind his eyes. It still amazes him how well he and Poe can read each other so well. But it shouldn’t, he supposes, since they have made a fantastic team from the moment they hijacked that TIE fighter on the _Finalizer_.

“Not all of us grew up in the frozen tundra of Starkiller, buddy. Your body just gets used to it after a while.” 

“I sure hope so, I don’t know how I’m going to last the rest of the week otherwise. I don’t even want to leave the house today, I just want to stay inside where it’s cool.” 

“Well, I had actually planned to pack a picnic and take you over to the old Rebel base to go exploring. It’s a bit of a hike, but once you get there it has some gorgeous views, and it’s in an ancient Massassi temple so there are really cool ruins to explore. Sound good?” 

“Poe, that sounds amazing,” Finn says, “but I am absolutely knackered. Could we maybe do that tomorrow and just hang around here today? Do something cool, out of the sun?” 

Poe’s face falters just a bit before he smiles, almost forcefully cheerful. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course buddy. What if we go swimming again at the underground pool? It’s just a short walk through the forest, so it will be shady. Would you be OK if we let Dad tag along?” 

Finn feels a warmth spread inside him at the mention of Poe’s father, so different from the abject terror and trepidation he had experienced as he prepared to meet Kes Dameron a few days ago. Everyone says Poe takes after Shara, but Kes is just like Poe in all the ways that matter to his son’s boyfriend: Tactile and a master of rib-cracking hugs or a hand on the shoulder to put you at ease, talkative and always ready with a witty quip that’s never at your expense, and a steady calm underneath it all that shows he won’t be moved, no matter what tempest might be raging around him. Yeah, Finn and Kes are getting along just fine. 

“Of course! I know you wanted to get to spend some time with him while we were here, and I’ve been keeping you to myself,” Finn says. “Besides, I really like him and would love to get to know him better, too.” 

“I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” says Poe. “He really likes you, too, and, well, you two are the most important people in my life, so I’m glad you are getting along OK.” 

“Poe, you are THE MOST important person in the world to me,” says Finn, starting to feel a little misty. “The most important person in the galaxy— no, in the _universe.”_  

“I feel the same way about you, buddy,” Poe says, leaning down for another tender, lingering kiss before pulling away and attacking Finn’s face with little kisses and tickling him. “Besides, we’ve already debauched the pool, we might as well let Dad come along this time.” 

“The pool, the Force tree in the garden, your childhood bed…” wheezes Finn. “Yeah, I’d say we’ve covered about everything. I guess we can hang out with your dad the entire remainder of our time here.” 

“THAT is not happening,” Poe says decisively, shoving a pillow at his laughing boyfriend. “But yeah, let’s see if he’ll come swimming and you two can spend a little more time together.”

* * *

 

Kes agrees, and after a quick breakfast they make the short trek to the underground pool. They spend the morning splashing one another and using the special underwater goggles Kes has brought along to view the tropical fish swimming below. They spend some time simply relaxing in the cool, shady alcove before heading back to the house for a late lunch. It’s an easy, carefree morning and Finn can hardly believe he’s only known Kes for such a short time. Even though he’s hot and sticky again, Yavin feels somehow _right_ in a way he’s never really experienced before. 

“Well, that’s about as much excitement as I can handle for one day,” says Kes, rising from the table and clearing their dishes. “Time for the old man to take a siesta. You boys, uh, _have fun_ , while I rest, OK?” 

“ _Thanks Dad_ , we will,” says Poe with a grin as Finn blushes. “Seriously though, how about I take you out to the barn and show you my mom’s old A-wing? It’s a pretty cool old vintage bird, and it’s the plane my mom taught me to fly in.” 

“Sure, sounds great,” says Finn, standing up. “Thank you for lunch, Mr. Dameron, sir.” 

“I keep telling you, call me Kes,” he says, smiling to assure Finn he doesn’t mean it harshly. “That ship has a lot of memories for the Dameron clan. Poe can tell you a lot of stories about her.”

“Yes sir, Kes,” Finn fumbles. “I mean, yeah, that will be cool.” 

Kes heads upstairs to his room while Finn follows Poe out back to the old wooden barn. It’s blazing hot outside and Finn feels like the air is suffocating him in the short walk across the yard, but once inside the barn is blessedly cool. Poe opens the hatch of the A-wing and they pile in, sitting side by side, leaning back and holding hands. Poe begins to talk, about how his mom taught him how to fly, stories of his parents and their fight for the Rebel Alliance. It’s all part of the fabric of what makes up Poe, and Finn settles back in to listen, rubbing Poe’s knuckles with his thumb every so often, closing his eyes and letting the words wash over him. Being here in this place, with this man, it’s more than he could have ever dreamed back in his stormtrooper days, and it’s damn near perfect.

“…and then the battle was over, but Mom and Dad didn’t know if the other had made it out or not. Dad was down with Han and the other Pathfinders, and Mom was up in this old bird, with no idea where he might be. Sounds kinda familiar, huh?” 

“Yeah, it does,” says Finn holding Poe’s hand a little tighter. “Yeah, Pathfinders and pilots, they… they make a great team.” 

“Sure do, buddy,” says Poe, turning just enough to plant a soft kiss on Finn’s cheek. “Anyway, Mom says she had to ask around for what seemed like forever, but she finally found someone who had seen Dad…” 

And right then, it hits him. _This_ is what Finn wants, not just for now, but forever. He wants Poe and this place and even more than that the _feeling_ that he gets with Poe. That as long as Poe is with him, he’s home. That if he has Poe in the sky to watch out for him, he knows he’ll be safe on the ground. That every battle is worth it if he knows Poe is waiting for him at the end. And for the first time, he lets himself think about _after_ the war. It’s always seemed like tempting fate to imagine they have a future outside of fighting, but suddenly it seems a real possibility. And while Finn isn’t sure what a pilot and a Pathfinder will do when the cruel war is over, he knows that their fates are forever intertwined.   

He sits up abruptly, almost knocking Poe off the seat where they are wedged together and interrupting Poe’s story, gripping him by the shoulders and kneeling over him, pinning him down. 

“Marry me,” he says, gripping Poe tighter and staring at him with an intensity he’s never felt before. “Poe, please, let’s get married. As soon as we can.” 

“WHAT???” Poe’s eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“I just, I mean…” Finn has felt the abject terror in many near-death situations, but _nothing_ has ever compared to the horror he feels thinking Poe may not feel the same, and his outburst has destroyed the most important relationship in his life. “I really want us to be together, and well, if you don’t want to, I understand. I just thought…” 

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, hell yes! I want to be with you. Always. Forever…” Poe is yelling as he is cut off by a deep, tender, passionate kiss from Finn. They are both breathless when they pull away. “Finn, love, I want to be with you forever. You are my stars and skies. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer right away. I was just so surprised. I was going to ask _you_. That’s why I brought you to Yavin.” 

“You WERE? WHAT WERE YOU WAITING FOR?” Finn nearly screams in relief. 

“Why do you think I wanted to take you out to the old Rebel base today?” Poe says with a soft smile, ducking in for another kiss. And another. 

Finn dips his head to meet Poe, kissing him deep, pulling on his bottom lip just the way he knows Poe likes. He feels Poe’s hands relax their death grip on his hips and creep up under his shirt as his relax from Poe’s shoulders and circle around the back of his head, playing with the curls at the base of his neck. 

Poe’s hands slide slowly up Finn’s body as the kisses deepen even further, Poe breaking away for just a moment to lift Finn’s shirt away. Finn wiggles a bit to settle down in Poe’s lap, grinding softly and slowly as he continues to kiss his _future husband_ and unbutton his shirt. Once the buttons are undone, he runs his hands up Poe’s chest, his hands brushing lightly over Poe’s nipples making them stand up and sending a shiver down Poe’s spine as Finn works his lover’s arms out of the sleeves. 

Then Poe’s mouth is on Finn’s body, kissing and biting ever so gently down his throat, over to Finn’s already erect nipple, worrying it in his teeth until Finn is bucking up into him with need. 

“Poe,” Finn manages to say in a long, drawn out moan that somehow also sounds like a prayer, though to what god he’s not quite sure. 

Poe, though, understands, of course he does, because he understands Finn, always, even when Finn can’t find the words, and in a blink Poe has grabbed the lube from his pocket and Finn’s pants and boxers are on the floor. Finn frees his hands from Poe’s hair and kisses him again, moving his hands down Poe’s sides and opening his fly and his underwear, letting his straining, leaking cock spring free. 

“Want you inside me,” Finn pants, almost coming just from the feel of his rock-hard cock bobbing against the skin of Poe’s chest. “Please Poe, I want to be with you. Always. Forever.” 

“Of course love,” answers Poe, raising Finn slightly so he can slide his pants to join Finn’s before resettling the younger man in his lap and pulling him close. “Of course. I want it, too. I’ve wanted this— _all_ of this— from the first moment we met.” 

Finn rests his forehead and against Poe’s and closes his eyes while the pilot slicks up his fingers. They fly open again when Poe gently circles his rim before pushing one finger inside, just enough for Finn to feel the stretch. Their eyes lock, and Finn feels his chest swell with the complete adoration and tenderness he sees in Poe’s velvety brown eyes, as Poe slowly works his fingers inside Finn. Their gaze is only broken when he finds Finn’s prostate, and Finn arches back, bucking against Poe, trying not to yell as he pants, “I’m ready babe, so ready. Want you inside me. Want to feel like I’m home.” 

Poe has slicked up his cock in the meantime, and while Finn is aching at the emptiness his fingers have left behind, he knows Poe will be with him soon. 

“Finn, oh love, I love you so much,” Poe says, one hand grounding Finn holding the back of his neck, the other guiding his cock to Finn’s hole and sliding the head in gently, slowly. “You _are_ home, here, with me. When we’re together, that’s…” he’s cut off by Finn settling down around him, bottoming him out. “That’s all I need. You are my stars and skies, my everything.” He pulls back to look at Finn, their gazes locking once again. 

For a moment, they just stay there, frozen but with every nerve on fire. The sensation is overwhelming, their ragged breathing alone almost too much. Finn’s always felt connected to Poe, but never like this. There has been some fundamental change in the fiber that makes up their relationship, drawing them even more tightly together. Some deep life force within them that has somehow joined and is making every breath, every shift more intense. Finn feels his lips twitching up into a smile, unable to repress the flamboyant joy that is rapidly expanding in his chest. Poe is the first to break the gaze, burying his face in Finn’s neck with a moan that is almost a sob, and Finn feels the tracks of Poe’s happy tears on his skin as he begins to move. Slowly, so slowly and hardly moving at all, he rides his lover, every synapse firing almost to the point of overwhelming them both. 

Slowly Finn gains momentum, gasping and panting, unable to do anything else but moan Poe’s name with all the love and need and want and peace he’s feeling in this moment. 

“Buddy, I’m close, so close,” Poe manages to lift his head and gasp, taking Finn’s leaking cock into one hand and stroking him with a slow, steady pressure, leaving the other locked in it’s bruising grip on Finn’s hip. 

“Me too, babe,” Finn manages to choke out, “Gonna come…” but it’s already happening. He bucks again into his lover’s grip, stripes of white painting Poe’s chest. Finn hears Poe gasp his name and he’s coming too, his cock pumping Finn full, so full, pulsing and throbbing in the same rhythm. Poe strokes him a few more times as Finn rocks his hips ever so slightly, bringing them down from their high until they collapse against one another, still joined, hot and sticky, blissed out and connected in a way they never knew was possible. 

They stay like that for a while, not wanting the moment to end, before Poe looks up into Finn’s brown eyes, still blown wide from orgasm. 

“My husband,” he says, still with a bit of incredulity. “You’re going to be my husband Finn. We’re getting _married.”_  

“Yeah,” Finn says, starting to laugh a little bit. “Yeah, husbands. Shit, Poe, I can’t believe I asked you like that. You probably had something really special planned. I’m so sorry babe, I ruined the whole thing.” 

“No, Finn, no, love. That was… I don’t even know what. Amazing. Perfect. Just knowing that we wanted the same thing, that was just… And the sex, oh Finn, I’ve never felt like that with anyone, ever. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Poe,” he says, dismounting from Poe’s lap and snuggling up next to him. They stay there, unaware of any time passing, kissing and cuddling, murmuring a question or endearment every now and then, until they hear Kes hollering from the back porch that it’s time for dinner. They pull their clothes on and emerge from the barn holding hands, both with sheepish grins on their faces and absolutely glowing. 

“Well, what have you two been up to all afternoon?” says Kes, waggling his eyebrows and glancing between them with a knowing look.

“Dad,” Poe says, throwing a quick questioning glance to Finn, who nods shyly, “We’re getting married!”

Before Finn can add anything he’s being crushed in a hug, his face smushed up between the still-powerful chest of Kes and the still-tousled head of Poe. Finn’s feeling a bit misty-eyed and can feel Kes beginning to shake. He works to turn his head to see Poe and finds that his brave, dashing, daredevil pilot is crying again. His eyes spill over too, amazed at this happiness, this man, this _family_ he has found to call his own. Who needs a silly sex game when you have a husband— a whole  _life_ together— to come home to?

“Your mom would be so proud, Poe, so happy for you,” Kes says, releasing them both and wiping his eyes with one hand. “Finn, welcome to the family. I knew this moof-milker son of mine had this in mind from the moment he brought you home. How’d he do it?” 

“Well, uh, actually, we were sitting out in the A-wing and he was telling me about you and your wife trying to find one another after the Battle of Endor, and I just, realized that’s what I wanted, so I asked him,” Finn says. “I didn’t really have a plan.” 

“I did, but he beat me to it!” Poe says pulling Finn in for a hug and kissing him soundly. “And I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Whew, it’s good to see that the old girl is still a little love nest for the Damerons,” Kes says. They both turn to see him chuckling to himself, still wiping his eyes, though whether from tears or laughter is now unclear. 

“What do you mean, Dad?” 

“Son, where do you think your mother and I would go when we wanted some ‘alone time’ when you were a kid?” Kes says, deep belly laughs erupting from him now. “Hell, I’ve never done the calculations, but you were probably conceived in that bird.” 

Poe, for once, is speechless. 

“Come on inside, let’s celebrate this engagement and the newest member of the Dameron clan,” Kes says, slapping Finn on the shoulder and turning to go up the back steps. 

Poe isn’t moving into the house, looking nonplussed, when Finn sidles up and takes his hand and bumps his shoulder. 

“Hey, still up for that hike tomorrow?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, of course,” Poe says, shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts and turning to put his arms around Finn. “Yeah, hey, you know what…” he starts to get that mischievous glint in his eye that Finn knows all too well and loves dearly. “Why limit ourselves to different spacecraft? We could start defiling local tourist attractions and other places of interest with our sweet, sweet love making. We’ve already got the pool, plus plenty of other places on our missions…”

“Babe?” says Finn, pulling his fiancé in a little closer.

“Yeah?” 

“We’re gonna do this.” 

“Yeah we are buddy. Together. Always.”

 

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to get your comments/feedback!
> 
> I work from home with only my two small children for company all day and am desperate for adult conversation. Come scream at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leftwinglibrarian).


End file.
